paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pup Of The Woods
Narrator: Hello, PAW Patrol fans!! Today's story is about- James: Hold it right there, buddy! Lemme tell the viewers! Then you may narrate! Narrator: OK then! James: Anyhow, *sits in director's chair and turns to the camera* Well, you see, this is my first ever collab with Vanguardmaster47. And this is the debut story of his OC Artemis. So, grab some popcorn and a soda pop *does so*, make yourself comfortable, and enjoy the show! *through bull horn stamped "Director"* Alright, places everyone! *whispering through open clapboard* Action! (the title card comes up with Everest on it) Everest: The Pup Of The Woods. (the scene is now the pup park van and sticks are discussing the news while skye and Everest are playing with James) Skye: Alright James throw it as far as u can! Everest: Yeah let it fly!Category:FanonCategory:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14Category:Fanon Stories James: Alright you asked for it! (James then throws it hard and it accidentally hits Van in the head) Van: Ow. (I hold the back of my head) James: Sorry dude. Van: It's fine. Anyway Sticks is it true. Skye: (overhears) Is what true? Sticks: That there is a legend about a pup who helps lost travelers that enter the woods. Skye: Whoa cool. James: Yeah very. Sticks: She is called "The Pup Of The Woods" and few have seen her. Me: OK I gotta know if this rumor is true. James: And I know just how! The library! (James, Van, Ryder, and CJ head to the Adventure Bay Library. Once they arrive, they find a familiar face behind the assistant librarian's desk) James: Hey! Is that Mickey Mouse I see?! Mickey: Sure is! Good to see you again! Van: Hey, Mickey! Ryder: Hi, Mickey! CJ: How's it going? James: What're you doing here anyway, Mick? Mickey: I have a job as assistant librarian here. So, what can I do for you? Ryder: We wanna know if you have any books on The Pup Of The Woods. Mickey: Hmmm. Let's take a look. *types something on the computer on his desk* Aha! 1 book about that! In the Legends & Myths Section, Shelf 44. James: Thanks, Mick! Mickey: Always happy to help! (James finds a large brown book entitled "The Pup Of The Woods" and checks it out.) Mickey: Due on the last day of February. James: Thanks! (They take the book home and start reading it.) me: (finds the info) me: ah ha perfect. The pup of the woods is in the forest on jakes mountain. Im gonna find her James: wait it could be dangerous me : dont't worry ill take Everest James: ok then...good luck me: (goes to jakes mountain) James I have a bad feeling about this (scene changer: everest's badge) me: (gets hiking gear on) letss do this everest everest: yeah letss go (we both go into the woods unaware that a pup is watching from the trees) (scene changer: paw patrol badge) Everest: we are pretty deep in the woods Van: should we turn back? Everest: yes we should Van: (sighs) fine....I guess some rumors arentt true after-(van almost falls off a cliff and is hanging on) Everest: Van! Van:(hanging on for dear life) help! (A pup swings down from the trees and saves me) Everest: woah cool ????: Are you OK, kid? Van:Y-yes (I look up and see her) Whoa Are you The Pup Of The Woods? ????: yes I am. My real name is Artemis Everest: Hi there! I'm Everest. Van: And I'm Van. Artemis: Nice to meet you. Everest: Well, we better get going. Artemis: Hey wait! You guys seem nice. Can I come with you guys? Van and Everest: Sure. (They head to Jake's cabin and go inside. When they do, they find Jake not there.) Everest: Jake? Jake! Where are you? Van: Hey, look! He left a note. *picks it up* (The note reads "Dear Van and Everest, sorry if i'm not at home. I'm visiting my mom in Orlando. I'll be back at the end of February. Help yourself to any food in the fridge. Yours truly, Jake. P.S. there's plenty of liver for Everest.") Van: Oh OK. Everest: Where's Jake? Van: In Orlando visiting his mom. Everest: Oh OK. Van: Well, I'll get the fire going. *does so* (After Van got the fire going, the pups sit next to him on the sofa and Artemis turns to Van. Artemis: Uh, Van, may I ask you a favor? Van: Sure, go ahead. Artemis: Can you be my daddy? Van: Uh, why? What happened to your parents? Artemis: *tears up* They were killed by coyotes! *bursts out crying* Van: *hugs Artemis* Shhh, it's OK. Let it out, let it out. Artemis: *sniff* And ever since they died, I've been all by myself, with only the animals of the forest to guide and help me. Van: OK I get it now. *smiles* Sure, I'll adopt ya. Artemis: R-R-Really?! Van: Yup! You can live with me and my friends James, CJ, and Ryder! Artemis: Oh thank you! *hugs Van* Van: *hugs back* Van: Well one thing: You have to watch out for these guys. Artemis: What guys? Everest: Steve and his gang. Artemis: Oh are we talking about the same guys who litter in my forest? Does one of them have a green shirt? Me: Yup! Artemis: Oh, they are gonna get it! (she walks outside and then a bunch of snow falls on her) Steve: (laughing hard) Artemis: Hey! Steve: (runs) Artemis: get back here (she slips and is hanging off a cliff) Me: ARTEMIS! Artemis: Help!! (Van then picks her up and brings her to safety) Artemis: T-thank you, Daddy. Me: No problem, sweetie! (they both hug as Ryder comes by on his ATV with the others) Ryder: Van, are you OK? James: Who is this cutie? Me: This is Artemis. Artemis: He is my Daddy. James, Ryder, and CJ in unison: Awwwww! Sticks: Daddy? Van, is there something you're not telling me? (We all laugh) Van: I'll explain at The Lookout. (They all walk home now with one new member of the family in Van's arms) (THE END) Category:Fanon Episodes